


Monday Morning

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She greeted both men, then tilted her head and stared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fanfic100 (uncompleted)  
> Prompt 011 Red

Monday morning, Alex Eames was at her desk when Logan and Bobby came in at the same time. She greeted both men, then tilted her head and stared. There was something…different about them and she couldn't put her finger on it. There'd always been tension between them and while it was still there, somehow, it seemed changed. "So, how was the game yesterday?" she asked, remembering that Goren was supposed to go to Mike's on Sunday.

She watched as Bobby exchanged a veiled glance with Mike before he turned to her and said quickly. "Oh, it was great, we had a good time."

Mike snorted. "Yeah, it was good, we got to know each other a lot…better," he said, with that big shit-eating grin he had.

If men actually blushed, Alex could swear that Bobby was. Yep, cheeks flushed red and he was avoiding her gaze. She turned her head so he didn't see her smile. From the way Bobby reacted and the almost predatory gaze Mike was levelling at him, Alex was pretty sure she understood what type of "good time" they'd had getting to know each other "better". Before she could say anything more, Bobby's phone rang and he grabbed it before the first ring had died out, like a drowning man going for a life preserver. Unable to help herself, she chuckled, doing so even more when Bobby glared at her.

A few minutes later, Alex saw Logan go over to the coffee machine. She casually walked over and stood next to him. He finished filling his mug before turning to look at her.

She stared at him for a minute, then leaned in close and said, calmly and evenly, "If you ever hurt him? You'll wish you were back on Staten Island because I will hunt you down and kill you." She started to walk away. Alex had only taken a few steps when she turned back, smiling almost evilly at him. "And they'll never find the body." With that said, she went back to her desk.

Mike chuckled and said, quietly, "I don't doubt it." He wasn't surprised at her fierce protectiveness of Bobby. Besides, he had no intention of hurting the other man. None at all.


End file.
